My Sleeping Angel
by WhisperStarlight
Summary: Draco has been in love with Hermione since he first met her. He's been hiding his feelings by being mean to her. When someone kiddnaps Hermione and casts a sleeping spell on her, it's up to Draco to find a way to wake her up. *Enjoy*
1. The Book

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that belong to anyone else.  
  
My Sleeping Angel The Book  
  
Draco's laying in bed, thinking about the one girl he can't have, the one that stole his heart the moment he first laid eyes on her, Hermione Granger. He's loved her since first year but could never tell her. He covers up his true feelings by being mean to her and calling her names like 'mudblood'. He knows that she hates him for treating her so badly, every time he saw her he choked and said something mean. It hurt him that she hated him, but he knew he deserved it for what he's done to her. He put his hands on his face and thought to himself 'why do I do this to her? Why do I do this to myself? She'll never love me this way.' He's been thinking about her more than before, and he knew it. She was on his mind 24/7. He got into bed and eventually feel asleep. ~`~ Draco woke up the next morning, showered, dressed and went to breakfast. He walked into the Great Hall and sat in his usual spot next to the moron twins, Crabbe and Goyle. He looked over at Hermione and saw her laughing with Harry and Ron. He wished she was his. He was caught up in her beauty and didn't notice Crabbe picking things off of his plate. After Crabbe got all he wanted he finally snapped Draco out of his trance, "Draco? Are you alright?" he said putting his hand on Dracos shoulder, ".huh? Oh ..yes I'm fine.did I say you could touch me?" he said as he mad his face to look like he was mad and pushed Crabbe's hand off his shoulder. ~`~ Slytherin has advanced double potions with Gryffindor before lunch. When everyone was seated, Snape proceeded to start his lesson. He was instructing the class on how to make a ghosting potion. "This potion will turn up temporarily into a ghost allowing you to go through walls, etc. Now, before we begin I will assign you to a partner," Draco looked up at Snape and then quickly at Hermione, locking his eyes on her, "Harry and Pansy, Draco and Seamus, Hermione and Blaise." Draco dropped his head in his hands and sighed, he wanted to be paired with Hermione. ~`~ After Class, everyone was back to normal except Neville. He was being yelled at by prof. Snape for using too much ghost sweat, which causes the potion to last longer. Class was dismissed for lunch and everyone left the room. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked while Neville floated out of the room to the Great Hall, trying to cheer him up and assuring him that it would wear off soon. Draco pulled his bag over his shoulder and looked at where Hermione was sitting, and saw a beautiful light blue book with big golden letters that read 'Sleeping Beauty.' He walked over to it, picked it up and opened the cover to find writing on it, 'this book belongs to Hermione Allana, Michelle Granger' 'it must be a muggle book, I've never heard of it' he thought as he gently rooled the tips of his fingers over her name and smiled slightly. He placed the book securely in his bag and continued to the Great Hall. Draco walks into the Great Hall and heads over to his table glancing at Hermione before sitting down. Hermione opens her bag and searches for her Sleeping Beauty book, "Hey guys, I can't find my book," she said still looking, "Don't worry, it's probably at the bottom or something," said Ron before taking a bite of his sandwitch, "yeah it might have went to the bottom when you put your other books in. She search thoroughly through her bag but still didn't find it. Tears started to well up in her eyes, "Guys, it's gone! I can't find it. My grandmother gave it to me just before she passed away, it's my last memory of her," said before dropping her face into her hands and crying. Harry put his arm around her and hugged her to him trying to calm her, Ron put one hand on her shoulder and did the same. Draco looked over and saw them trying to comfort her. He knew that she missed her book and decided to give it back. Before he could gather enough courage to give the book back, the 'golden trio' got up and left to their next class. ~`~ At dinner, Hermione was still sad but managed to laugh at something funny the boys said every once in a while. Draco wondered what was so special about the book that would be so important to her. After dinner he walked to his room, made sure no one was there and closed and locked the door. He pulled out Hermione's book and sat on his bed, leaving his bag in the middle of the floor. He stared at the cover for a minute and then opened it. He read the first page of the story to see if he could find what was special. He found it kind of interesting and found that he couldn't put it down. He continued to read it until someone knocked at the door. Draco hid the book in his trunk and unlocked the door to let in Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.  
  
A/N- So what do you think so far? This is my second fanfic, I think I'm getting better at it. I'll have ch 2 up real soon. 


	2. Midnight Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else.  
  
The Midnight Ride  
  
The next day, Draco couldn't put the book down. He read it most of the night before, before classes and after classes ended for the day. He kept the book hidden in his trunk and made sure no one was around when he took it out. He finally decided that since it was Friday (Friday and Saturday curfew was midnight) he would finish the book on the front steps of Hogwarts. After dinner, Draco slipped out of the castle unnoticed and walked towards the stairs. It was a warm, clear night, 'perfect' he thought to himself as he sat down on the middle step and made himself comfy. He sighed and opened to the page he left off at. At around, 11:30 he was just about finished. He smiled and read the last sentence, "And they lived happily ever after." He looked up from the book and imagined him and Hermione being together in the end, like the prince and princess in the story. Then he realized that he had to give the book back to her. He closed the book and ran to find Hermione Draco ran to the shed that held the brooms and grabbed his Lighting Strike 5000. He figured Hermione would be in her room (She's head girl. She has her own room) and decided to fly to her window and knock on the balcony door. He mounted his broom and flew towards her balcony. As he neared it, he saw Hermione walk out, placed her hands on the rails, and look up at the stars, her chestnut curls blowing gently with the wind. She was wearing a white spagetti strap top that had 'princess' written on it in silver glitter and low-riding blue jean flares. 'She's so beautiful' he thought as he silently hovered beside her, "Lookin for something?" he said as he held the book out to her. She turned to him swiftly, startled from not hearing or seeing him coming. She looked at the book, "My book! Where did you find it!" she screamed happily as she grabbed it and hugged it to her chest, "In. Snape's classroom. I figured you'd like it back since you were so upset," he answered with a shrug, "What's so special about it that would make you cry like that?" he asked with a somewhat concerned voice (He was trying not to show his feelings for her yet),"Why do you care? You hate me." She said turning her head from him and frowning, "I don't hate you," he said lovingly, moving his eyes from her to the ground then back to her, "Yes you do, you always call me mudblood and insult me and my friends," she said looking at him again with tears welling in her eyes, "It's.just.it's just a cover up," he said noticing that she was about to cry, "A cover up?" she asked, "A cover up for what?" she questioned further, "For.for." he looked at the ground and tried to figure out what to say, 'how do you tell the one you love how you really feel?' he thought. Hermione's eyes cleared and started to go from sad to confused very quickly. She watched him as he searched for the right words, and she saw something different about him, he seemed different somehow, but she couldn't figure out what. She reached out her hand and placed it on his soft, warm cheek, he looked up and into her eyes and she in to his, both feeling something strange that neither had ever felt before, it was a feeling that sent a chill down their spines, and made them forget about the rest of the world. Hermione, unknowingly, leaned, slowly, towards him and kissed his lips gently. She gently pulled back acouple of inches, looking into his beautiful grey eyes for just a second, before continuing with the kiss, this time, without pulling away. She began to deepen the kiss, feeling a special sensation that she never felt with anyone before, he gave in to her, feeling the same sensation. When she finally pulled gently away, she looked into his eyes again gasping for breath, 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself, 'Why does this feel so right?' "You should go, before they find out that your not in your room," she finally said looking to the ground, "Yeah, I guess I should," he said following her eyes to the ground, "Well.I-guess-I'll. see you later," he said as he turned his broom around and flew back to the shed, Hermione's eyes quickly left the ground and watched him as he disappeared into the dark.  
  
~`~  
  
The next morning, Draco couldn't believe what happened the night before, 'Hermione kissed me' he thought as he laid in bed with his hands beneath his head, smiling at the ceiling, 'Does she love me too? I have to find out.' As he thought this, he jumped out of bed, showered, put his robes on and rushed out of his room. He started walking to the portrait hole when Pansy grabbed him into a hug, "Hi Drako! Wanna sit with me on the bus to Hogsmeade?" she asked, giving him a big sexy smile, "Fine, whatever," he said, he was to excited to hear what he'd agreed to, he pushed her off of him and rushed off to find Hermione. He was on his way to the library (Hermione's favorite place), Blaise ran up to him, "Hey Draco, where are you going? We got practice in 5 minutes," he said tapping his watch, "Shit! I forgot." Said Draco as he stopped, angry. He started to think about him and Hermione flying together in the moonlight, 'Wait a second, flying. I could take her for a ride later on! I'll send her an owl asking her to meet me tonight on the field' he smiled to himself and then quickly put his usual non-emotional face back on and walked with Blaise to the locker room.  
  
~`~  
  
Practice went on until 11:00(am). Draco put away his Lightning Strike 5000 and went to the locker room. After a shower, he put on kaki carpender pants, that were a little baggy, and a green tee-shirt (on weekends the students are allowed to wear what they want), and started towards his room.  
  
A/N- Sorry it's taking me so long to write this story, but I've been so busy lately. I might have to cut it short, I'm not sure. I'll try to get 3 done as soon as I can. 


End file.
